Haunting Memories
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: Jeremy lays in bed as he recalls memories he wishes he could forget when he left Denver. But sometimes your past comes back to haunt us and it might not always be a bad thing. One-shot possible story depends on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

It was Tuesday September 22, 4 days since he arrived in Denver and he met a college student named Kol on sunday when he was moving into one of the large houses down the block where he was staying with his family relatives and now, after going to the battling baseball cages they came to a bar. "Who would you turn gay for?" Kol asked bluntly, this caused the 16 year old to spray his drink.

"Dude!" the teen gasped for breath, "what kind of question is that!?" his 'friend' smirked amused,

"I'm asking because that red head girl who's stalking you wants to know," the teen looked alarmed and looked around, before he spotted the female and shook his head. "How innocent" his 'friend chuckled, "you never did answer my question,"

"Dunno, never really thought about it,"

"Never thought about it because it disgusts you or…?" the other trialed off,

"I like girls very much; it's not that it disgusts me I have nothing against gay people or bisexuals, I just never really thought being with a guy would be any different than a girl," Jeremy stated,

"Why do you say that?" there was a haunted look in the teen's eye.

"Cause everyone I care for dies," silence…

"As in the Cartwright curse?" the teen gave a somber nod, "here I thought that it was a rumor," his Kol muttered. Another silence ensued, Jeremy sighed leaning back "here I thought you were making yourself difficult, you just don't want anyone to die,"

"I've seen enough deaths to last a lifetime," Jeremy stated shaking his head, running a hand through his hair making him look older than he was. Jeremy blames the stupid song playing in the radio that led to their current actions, well _his_ current action. They somehow ended talking about their first kiss and about the girls they had it with when an awkward silence filled the car as the next verse followed.

_"In the back of the car, on the way to the bar I got you on my list, I got you on my list at the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair baby this is it she won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch, if I had it my way you know that I'll make her say ooh, oooh, ooh"_

Their lips crashed against each other, lips moving against each other and then tongues mingled as it deepened turning heated by the second, he was pushed back against the seat despite his obvious discomfort in being dominated his _friend_ dominated him in the kiss with ease.

He shivered giving a shuddering breath as fingers buried in his short locks, it felt _good_ the next kiss was more intense as they were practically ravishing each other's mouth. When they parted catching their air, a smirk grazed on his _friend's_ face "well, that was quite a moment, mate," he leaned back groaning in mortification.

He had completely _made out_ with his _guy_ friend and liked it! "Shut up," he mumbled raising his hand to his face, it was all Kol's fault and he gets drunk trying to forget it ever happened. When Kol showed at his doorstep with a lame-excuse he held the need to slam the door in his face, the guy helped him clean up his room the bottles of beer and Vodka scattered and empty small bags that once had pills to roll.

He was still buzzed so Kol suggested they get some fresh air, so here they were in his car after another intense make out session and his lips tingled wanting more. He loved Anna, that's why his relationship with Bonnie went down the drain, but Kol was making him forget she even existed with 2 simple kisses and he wasn't so sure on how to feel about that.

"I certainly enjoyed that, so…" his shirt was pulled forward, lips crashed on his own and a tongue plunged into his mouth much to his shock and it traced from the line of his teeth, to his tongue completely exploring his mouth leaving him paralyzed as he was mind-blown by the passionate kiss he was given. "…heh, how adorable," it snapped him out of his daze.

"I'm not ado-mph!" this time he responded with renewed vigor, he could feel his body trembling from the kiss. The tongue sucking on his own, he shifted to a better position and Kol had no problem adjusting to the new position as his tongue went deeper into his mouth making his body feel like it was in fire, he wanted more; much more than a kiss.

He tugged at Kol's jacket, getting the message his _friend_ smirked into the kiss _'smug, arrogant bastard'_ he thought not really to bothered. He suddenly winced as did Kol, something was wrong, something changed it felt kind of when Bonnie channeled him so they decided to stop there. It was late night that he couldn't sleep, he sighed wondering what Elena was doing as he reached out for his cell phone his finger hovered over the calling button before shaking his head and going downstairs careful not to wake the other household members.

Unaware that his 'friend' was awake watching him all along, said friend stood walking towards the cell phone looking at the screen and then looked up as the teen's near silent footsteps returned. Jeremy shut his eyes after hearing the others leave the house the following morning, he remained on the couch when suddenly there was a weight on his lower abdomen, "Kol, what the hell!?" he was startled, he nearly had a heart attack!

"How bout we make a deal," Kol said, his accent dragging out.

"Huh?" his friend tilted his head.

"You won't fuss over my going missing longer than a day without calling you—"

"I already told you, I have a bad history with having friends," Jeremy insisted,

"—no drinking, no drugs and defienetly no past midnight walks,"

"I needed to clear my head," _'but there are Vampires who could have killed you, like the one I took care of' _Kol thought inwardly.

"No playing hero for strangers—"

"It was an old lady!"

"—and no playing hero for old ladies,"

"It was a one-time thing! Besides, how was I supposed to know the guy had stashed a knife on his ass!"

"He was a thief, he must've had some kind of weapons,"

"Not in his ass!"

"That's disturbing to think," Kol agreed to a point, but still… "and be more aware of your surroundings will you, you have more than 6 stalkers this week" the teen blinked confused, "just how bloody oblivious are you?" Kol questioned bemused.

"Uh…" Jeremy began

"Don't answer that question,"

"So, what's the whole reason I'm supposed to follow all these conditions?" he asked ignoring the fact that his 'friend' was straddling him in his couch.

"We'll break that curse of yours,"

"…" he stared, "are you insane!? They'll die—!"

"Plural, as in you and I," Jeremy was stunned, Kol was asking _him_ out? "I won't take no for an answer, I'll have you know I'm quite stubborn,"

"Or a brat," Jeremy put in his two cents, "you're crazy, do you seriously have some death wish? I wasn't joking when I said that everyone I care for ends up dead,"

"I've always liked the danger, and I'd like to take my chances," Kol said with a smirk,

"Are you insane?" the other tilted his head thoughtfully before nodding, "you are; that certainly explains it,"

"So, what is it going to be?"

"No,"

"If you don't take a chance you won't ever get anywhere," the other tutted,

"I said no,"

"Come on mate, you won't risk an innocent person, besides, I'm too stubborn to die"

"Dammit Kol, I don't want you to die!" Jeremy exclaimed, "don't you get it!? I _care_ that alone puts you in danger!" Kol frowned looking down at the teenager "dammit," raising his hand to his face the teen took a shaky breath to calm down, closing his eyes to hold back his tears.

"Now, now don't go saying adorable things like that I might start to think you have a crush on me," the teen opened his mouth to deny it when suddenly he was jerked forward and lips covered his own, a tongue plunged into his mouth forceful yet gentle and he was zapped of his strength at th pure intensity and passion behind the kiss. He was given some time to catch his breath when a second kiss followed, this time he found himself responding slowly and unsure.

…..

Jeremy bolted awake as he panted lightly where he laid in bed, he fell back against it and wondered why he even thought about Denver when the original had obvious used him. _"No hard feelings mate, but we're not buds"_ the vampire had unashamedly told him, a sharp pain fill his chest as he recalls what happened on the day Elena and Damon picked him up. He had swallowed and sucked up his pain and betrayal so he wouldn't get Damon to poke fun at his torment and he continued to hold it in.

He just didn't want it to hurt anymore, but it wasn't like he could trust anyone with something like _that_. He just needed to forget they were ever lovers and move on with his life just as Kol had without batting an eyelash or a proper apology, shaking his head to clear his thoughts he climbed out of bed and opened the window before leaning out to let the night's cold air into his room.

In the corner of his eye he saw a figure standing across the street frowning in confusion the figure brought a bottle of what he assumed was Poitin to their mouth taking a long drink. He knew a person who liked such strong liquor. He turned his head to get a good look at the person who brought the bottle down letting their arm hang at their side for a few moments, Jeremy feels a shudder go down his spine feeling the intensity of their gaze, he swallowed thickly as the person took a step out of the shadows.

The light from the post illuminated the man…

…Chestnut brown hair, a lean-firm build….

…a mischievous wicked grin…

….a bottle of Poitin….

He recognized the young man anywhere.

"Kol…"


	2. Chapter 2

The thought of losing someone is painful, but he keeps losing everyone to death and although he knows Kol used him for his own means. Somehow he's glad that it wasn't him who died tonight, but he holds it against Esther that Alaric's gone and its another family member he's lost-he might've lost Kol, but at least he's alive and although seeing him down the street with a bottle of Poitin relieves him, he can't deal with this right now.

He leaves the house out the back door after making sure Elena was asleep, jumping several gates he walks towards the woods wishing to see Ric one time at least since his ghost hadn't showed up he was sure that he wasn't dead yet. He just didn't expect to find an unconscious Damon and Bonnie who had a bite mark on her neck, there's a 'whoosh' behind him and he quickly turns only to receive a stake through his abdomen, he gasps choking back the scream of pain that wanted to escape his throat, "Ric…" but as the other's face morphs he knows its not their Alaric.

"Jeremy," the stake is ripped out of his gut and he's thrown outside, rolling on the ground he gasps for breath knowing he's quickly bleeding out. "I want you to pass a message to Elena," Alaric says grabbing him by the neck forcing him to stand, he struggles to stand on his two feet as his arm reaches out to loosen the hold on his neck he feels something dark that makes him flinch, _'what is that?'_ he focused on that dark feeling again.

"Stop Ric…" he realized that what he's sensing is Alaric's Soul and the darkness that he felt was quickly devouring the man, the man froze and he almost smiles _'it's a Soul, not a dead one, but still a soul'_ he thought almost grinning if he wasn't so weak and bleeding out thinking that his medium status didn't just grant him the ability to see ghosts but also half-dead souls since Alaric was a vampire he was technically dead.

"What's happening to me?" the man staggers as veins travel through his body, Jeremy forces the darkness out of Alaric's soul and he suddenly feels drained, "Jeremy?" came the man's confused voice and the teen only gives a weak smile as he drops to his knees and crumples on the forest floor, Alaric looked down at his bloodied hands and froze in horror, dropping the stake as if it had burned him he kneeled beside the teen, "Jeremy wake up, Jeremy!" he shook the teen who's heartbeat stopped, "no…" he checks both hands and he almost cried at the sight of the Gilbert Ring, it still didn't make him feel any better about himself and of what he did.

Elena woke at the sight of Alaric's number on her cell phone screen, "whoever this is, it isn't funny," she stated.

_"Elena its me Alaric, I completed the transition…my other self, my alter ego hurt Jeremy…"_ came the man's guilty tone, she threw the sheets off running to her brother's room to find him missing, _"I'm on my way, he's dead, but he has his ring I need you to invite me inside,"_ she ran down the stairs as she opened the door the man arrived with the teen in arms, "I'm sorry, I came to when he collapsed I didn't…I'm sorry," she could only hug him as her tears came forth, "Elena here," he said pushing her away by the shoulders and gave her the white oak stake.

"This is…"

"Whatever made me hurt Jeremy could come back, I need you to hide this before this darkness inside of me comes back forth, I don't know how long I'll be like this, but if I kill Klaus Damon and the others will die," Alaric stated, tears filled her eyes when suddenly Jeremy gasped from the couch and coughed, "Jeremy!" the teen sat up slowly as he began to take in his surroundings, the man checked him over and found no wounds, "thank god…"

"Jer," Elena rushed forward to hug him,

"This is where I leave, I'm so—"

"You don't have to," Jeremy said,

"Jeremy I killed you, I could do it again I don't—"

"You can stay, turns out it isn't just dead souls I deal with, the darkness that was devouring yours I got rid of it when you staked me…that's why you came to your senses, you can stay," Jeremy said with a weak smile, he still was feeling off because of his revival. Elena looked up at him hopeful, he could only cave in and pull the teenagers up from the couch and hugged them "ow," he apologized for not knowing his strength earning a light laugh from them while the tears streamed down his eyes at being able to stay and protect these kids who were in desperate need of an adult figure.

"We have a problem," Damon said the following morning dragging Bonnie into the house,

"Damon," Elena greeted, "Alaric and I were picking up the table, he can't go out since he doesn't have sunlight protection, but can you keep him company until he adjusts and no killing people," she said taking her keys, "I'm driving Jeremy to work, he's going in early Ric's worried about losing control,"

"Huh?" Bonnie pulled her arm away as she sighed,

"I told you it was fine," she said, "Jeremy got rid of his alter ego, you didn't let me talk when you dragged me out of my house, Alaric healed me and took me home he left you there because you deserved it,"

"Ass!" Damon said and Alaric smirked,

"Jerk," he shot back, "you kids have a good day, just because I can't keep an eye on you for a few days doesn't mean you can act out, got it?"

"If Klaus comes to hurt us, you'll kick his ass" Jeremy said pleased, "we'll call you as soon as he begins making threats,"

"You do that," Alaric said absolutely serious, Elena laughed following her brother out, "you too Bonnie," she smiled giving a nod and sat at the table deciding to stay and keep him company for a few hours. Jeremy smiled feeling his heavy mood from the night before lighten, the heavy feeling he's had lightened some, Matt was ecstatic when he told him about the events of the night before and joked about calling him if some jocks began to pick a fight.

Maybe he could move forward after all.

"Hello there mate, I see you're celebrating; what's the occasion?" a familiar European accented voice spoke.

...Or not.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello there mate, I see you're celebrating; what's the occasion?" he turned to find Kol sitting on the Bar's stool with his usual cheeky smile in place, Matt tensed at the sight of the original and he felt the pain in his chest making him flinch earning a concerned look from his best friend, "cat caught your tongue?" his eyes narrow at the vampire feigning indifference as he gave a nod to Matt who went to attend to costumers.

"Its none of your damn business, if you're a costumer make your order I've got things to do," Jeremy stated coldly,

"That sharp tongue of yours…" Kol trailed off with a dirty grin pulling at the corners of his mouth, "I want you for take-out," Jeremy found himself flushing so he shoots the original a glare and turns to walk into the kitchen only for a hand to grab his forearm, "fine, Poitin," Kol said and Jeremy pointedly looked down at the man's hand,

"Knockeen Hills or Celtic?" he questioned,

"Knockeen Hills," Kol answered releasing his forearm, the teen served the vampire his drink and Matt saved him from standing him any further by giving him trays of food that needed to get delivered at the tables, but Kol wasn't done with him as he was picking up dirty dishes with a tray, "say, why don't we go to the battling cages back in Colorado?" he paused wiping the table at the man's question, "what?" came the innocent question, he knew that Kol was anything but innocent.

"I'm taken aback at how bold and blunt you are," he answered resuming his job, picking up the tray he moved to the next table and Kol wasn't done just yet.

"Being brazen is one of my best qualities," Jeremy snorted, "you're angry, I get it I'm sorry," but he wasn't letting the vampire off that easy, he ignored him walking up to the next table, "come on Jeremy, talk to me," Matt shot him a sympathetic look from the bar and he offered a weak smile in response.

"Let's make one thing clear Kol," he said turning to face the original, "clearly babysitting duty is over, you said we're not friends fine, we're not so just leave me the hell alone and get lost," walking past the vampire he walked into the kitchen setting the dishes into the sink as the other worker began to wash them he sighed leaning against the wall before making his way into the bathroom to wash his face.

This was going to be a long day.

"He's not leaving and he's going to finish the alcohol supply at this rate, which I don't think he's going to pay for," Matt said looking over at the Bar, Jeremy wanted to bang his head against the wall, "should I call Rebekah?" the teen hesitated, the chances of Kol leaving with Rebekah were minimum that's if he didn't cause a scene, Jeremy shook his head.

"I'm going home in a few minutes, he'll follow me so just leave him alone and let's not endanger the others," Matt hesitated, but gave a nod of agreement. Jeremy glanced at the clock before making his way to the bar, "that's 650 dollars," Kol perked up at his voice and smirked, "clearly you're not leaving I'm making sure you pay what you owe to the Grill before it goes bankrupt and I lose my job," he held his hand out, Kol set the cash on his hand and Matt breathed out in relief, "I'm going home, Brenda's here," the blonde gave a nod, "I'll see you tomorrow," untying the apron he set it on the counter before making his way out of the Grill, Matt saw Kol hurriedly finish his drink and follow the medium out.

"This isn't going to end well," he said to no one in particular,

"Come on darling, talk to me!" Kol called out and Jeremy quickened his pace wishing that he had agreed on Elena's ride home so he wouldn't have to deal with this because at any minute he would cave in, "I said I was sorry!" well, he had, but what kind of half-apology was that? Kol obviously didn't genuinely apologize often because he sucked at it, "Jer-my~!" he sang out making Jeremy cringe recognizing that tone, "talk to me love, what do you want me to do?" he stopped and turned around to glare at the original who stopped on front of him.

"I want you, your half-assed apologies and your nicknames to leave me the hell alone and for you to get lost,"

"I'm pretty sure he told you to get lost," a familiar rough, husky voice said from behind the original,

"And yet again, I'm pretty sure I don't care," Kol replied gleefully turning to Alaric and slammed into him, both crashed onto the ground and Kol broke Alaric's arm who groaned in pain and shoved the original off and quickly stood,

"Stop hey!" Jeremy called out feeling panic overwhelm him, "the both of you stop!" but they weren't listening and Alaric was quickly overwhelming Kol who noticed the difference in pain using his years of fighting experience to gain the upper hand on the hunter who pinned him down and he quickly reversed their positions and shoved his hand on the history teacher's chest grabbing his heart, "stop!" Kol's hand loosened, "just stop fighting already…" he released the man and stood.

"I'm only stopping because you asked, Jeremy," Kol said in an uncharacteristic serious tone of voice, "I've shown sympathy and pity for you, I've become more human than I've ever been in the past millennia for you," Jeremy suddenly felt angry at the original's words.

"Then why the hell did you use me!?" he shouted,

"I wasn't supposed to approach you in the least, but I broke Nik's rules and I risked knowing you taking the chance of earning your hate for whom I was, but I never lied about what I said that night when you found out who I was!" Kol answered raising his voice, Alaric sat up taking in the expression of his charge who seemed hurt, "in the past 1000 years I never truly cared for a mortal, they were all supposed to be food…you changed that, you changed me,"

"Liar," Jeremy said his breathing quickening, tears brimmed in his eyes, but Kol didn't exploit this as he walked towards the teen leaning close until his lips brushed by his ear,

"Mark my words Jeremy Gilbert, I won't leave you alone until you believe me and allow me to be by your side again," then, he was gone causing the teen to wipe the tear that escaped his eye and turned to his guardian.

"Are you alright Ric?"

"I'm fine, enhanced Original, remember?" Alaric flashed the teen a smile as he stood,

"Yeah…sorry about this."


	4. Chapter 4

Alaric doesn't bring up what happened with Kol the other day, but Kol is making it difficult for him as waiting for him outside every morning, calling out to him in ungodly hours of the night making Elena ask questions so he tells her to ignore him and he'll eventually go away. Damon comes into the picture and things aren't going to end well, for Damon at least he gets a front row seat of seeing the vampire get his ass handed to him, "Jer-my!" Kol calls out waking him, he glances at the clock and its 2: 47 a.m. Elena opens his door looking tired.

"He's here _again_," she says as he sighed sitting up on his chair rubbing his eyes and he closes his textbook knowing he had fallen asleep studying, the lights turn on at the hallway and they walk out of his room to see a pissed off Alaric, "Ric, let me call Elijah," she tried, but the man didn't acknowledged this walking down the stairs,

"He's going and he's going dead," Jeremy feels a sense of panic and Elena follows him as he runs after their guardian, he stands on front of the door his arms extended to stop the man from getting out, "Jeremy move," Alaric looks murderous, "you kids have exams and he's wasting the short time you get to sleep, he going," its somewhat childish of Ric, but as a vampire all his worries are enhanced.

"I'll talk to him, he's here because of me let's keep the originals who want us dead to a minimum," he bargains and Elena gives a nod of agreement, although she looks concerned and Alaric's eyes narrow as they pierce through him.

"Get rid of him," he ordered.

"I will," he promised opening the door and shivered at the cold night air, there's something hostile about the air and Kol seems to be looking around in suspicion _'I guess its not just me'_ he thought, this feeling began ever since he met the guy with a tattoo that Elena and he seemed to only able to see which peaked Klaus curiosity and commented it about being ironic, "seriously? I have to get up early and you're waking me up at this hour?" he sighed,

"You're ignoring me," Kol stated,

"You think?"

"I need to warn you about that hunter," Kol said making Jeremy frown in confusion, he was going to bad-mouth Alaric now? Was he serious? "The man you met 4 days ago is a hunter, from the brotherhood of the five, you have to be careful around him Jeremy," the medium's breath caught in his throat having heard about those hunters before, "keep the history teacher close, he can't be killed and he can protect you,"

"So you've been annoying me the past 4 days for this? You have my number couldn't you just text me?" he asked with a frown. Now if he thought about it, Connor appeared a day after 12 members of the Council died in an explosion, Alaric thought he had done it, but they marked hour of hour where he had been the day it happened and Jeremy didn't sense no darkness from him and it was still a mystery on how or what caused the explosion, but Sheriff Forbes thought it to be strange since the Vervain had been destroyed, maybe the hunter had somehting to do with what happened to the Council Memebers.

"I wanted to see you," Kol flashed a grin, Jeremy sighed stepping back when a gunshot rang and he froze having the familiar sensation when Sheriff Forbes shot him, looking down at his chest there was a wound just over his heart and he looked up at the fear-horror stricken expression Kol had, "Jeremy!" his knees began to cave in, "you Ring," the teen didn't have it on, he bit his wrist and brought it to the teen's mouth who was struggling to breath, "come on,"

"Jeremy!" Elena's cry followed as Alaric gave chase at the man who shot him,

"He can't kill the hunter or he'll be cursed!" Kol shouted at Elena who ran towards them, he took a mouthful of his own blood and leaned down bringing his mouth to the teen's as his tongue forced the other's mouth open and let his blood flow into the teen's mouth, the Doppelganger was in tears begging him to help her brother, "shut your mouth, I'm already doing all I can!" Elena froze and stared at the original speechless at the tears in the man's eyes.

"He got away," Alaric said appearing beside them, "is it working?" he froze hearing the heartbeat stop,

"No…no, no, no, no you bloody fool! You don't get to die when you chose, you stupid kid!" Elena whimpered as her tears spilled and she began to cry uncontrollably. Damon entered the Gilbert home rushing towards the living room to find Elena there, Alaric seemed as morose as she was, the man looked away and Caroline followed quickly behind him asking for questions on what had happened and the reason for their early morning call.

"If this is about the memorial on the weekend then we could talk about it another time…" Caroline finished weakly,

_"Listen here, I don't know who this Silas guy is, but he obviously has you on edge so I'll just find out who or what he exactly is from the other side. Someone's gotta know something more concrete than the fact he'll cause hell on earth," Jeremy stated, Kol scowled at him like a petulant child, "its not like Silas is on the other side, if you're right about it I'll stop making fun of you," he promised._

_"Fine, but I want that signed on paper," the original stated making the teen roll his eyes,_

_"You're paranoid," a stare, "the things I do for you…" he muttered grabbing a sheet of paper, "look, here it says that I promise to stop making fun of you in any way regarding your fear towards __a boogeyman that might not even exist," he received a glare, but he had already closed his eyes to concentrate._

Jeremy gasped awake with a start, recalling what happened he sat up quickly, looking around uneasy feeling on edge as he pushed himself back against the wall breathing quickly, he flinched as a hand touched his shoulder, "easy," Kol said in an unusual soft voice, "calm down," he continued shifting closer to the bed and Jeremy looked around finding himself in his room, he looked down and expecting to find blood he had a different shirt on.

"W…what happened?" he asked in confusion,

"The hunter shot you, he had a trap waiting out," Kol began, "you didn't have your Ring and I gave you my blood to heal you," he continued making Jeremy relax, "you died within seconds…with my blood in your system," getting an idea of what he was saying he began to panic again,

"I…I'm in transition?" the other's expression said enough, "no…" he shook his head, this couldn't be happening to him, the door burst open and he was engulfed in a hug by Caroline who was in tears as she cried. "Caroline…?" she pulled away crying,

"Elena told me what happened," she hiccupped turning to the Original, "thank you," Kol said nothing as he frowned at the close contact she was having with the teen, "the last time I couldn't save you and Bonnie wouldn't have been able to…thank god you're okay," he realized she was remembering when her mother shot him and she failed to save him and Bonnie revived him, that was when he became a medium, being a vampire was better than staying dead he supposed and besides, he wouldn't leave Elena alone either.

"Kol…" he trailed off to find the Original gone, Elena and Alaric entered the room and he was pulled to a near crushing hug by Elena. He smiled returning the hug ignoring the bloodlust that washed through him, pushing back the feeling Elena's hug only tightened as she whispered words of gratitude to god, maybe he should be a little nicer to Kol, but he wasn't about to forgive him just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

_Their mouths met passionately, the kiss was demanding far from soft and gentle although not rough, Jeremy's back met the wall as they parted slightly for air, their alcohol breaths mixed before their lips made contact and tongues mingled his arms wrapped around Kol's shoulders his hand tangling in his hair, fisting it with slight force drawing a shiver from the vampire and his back met another wall things were knocked over the desk as he was forced to sit on it._

_"Looks like Aunt Sue and Uncle Mark are away," Kol said with a devilish smirk panting lightly, his eyes darkened in lust as he leaned forward capturing Jeremy's mouth and they began to tug at their clothes, he pulled away and his mouth began to trail down the teen's neck and nipped at it sucking and licking as he rid himself of his jacket and tore the boy's shirt open his mouth trailed to the boy's chest and playfully bit the nipple and tugged drawing a hiss from the teen and he smirked as he trailed down._

_"Kol…" Jeremy warned, he jumped off the desk and pushed him back against the wall his mouth on his causing the original to smirk into the kiss, the teen pulled at his shirt and they parted for him to slip it over his head and discard it somewhere on the ground, they stumbled and tripped onto the bed having miscalculated the distant, "nobody likes a tease, I'm not about to start to." Jeremy stated bluntly as he mounted him._

_"Your reactions are always arousing though," Kol protested, the teen shot him a glare and he had them turned in an instant pinning the boy under him as he climbed onto his lap, "who knows when they're coming back so…" their mouths met in another passionate kiss and his hand trailed down the teen's chest drawing goosebumps, his fingers trailed down to Jeremy's biceps and then to the buckle of his pants and unbuckled them._

"Hey stop moaning and wake up lover boy," Damon said by the edge of the bed, the teen woke with a start his face morphing before his features receded, shooting him a glare as he got up. A stake got drove through Damon's gut who doubled over in pain, "seriously?" Damon groaned as Jeremy walked past him. Alaric chuckled probably knowing full well of what and who his dream had been about and he shot his guardian a glare as he kicked him out of the bathroom so he could shower.

Today was the day they were having a memorial for them the council and it had been 5 days since he became a vampire. Amy Young, a childhood friend of his had come back into town for her father's funeral and she had gone missing in the middle of the memorial and Connor had been lurking around, the hunter probably knew or had a suspicion of his transformation. "Come on up, Elena." Carol Lockwood said.

"I uh…when I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak and now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous too." Elena said, she grabbed onto the podium with a sorrowful expression, "the worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them," Jeremy tenses as he smells blood and hears it drip, Stefan, Damon, Alaric, Tyler and Caroline smelled it as well.

"Do you smell that?" Caroline asked in a low voice,

"Blood," Tyler confirmed, Jeremy began to struggle,

"Jeremy," Alaric whispered giving him a concerned glance,

"Nobody move. Don't turn around, it's a trap," Damon warned as Elena continued her speech as Jeremy began to panic about how quickly he was beginning to lose control, "c'mon baby-Gilbert don't screw it up," he didn't say anything to reply as he focused all he had into pushing back the urge to hunt and kill.

"What's wrong with Jeremy?" Matt asked,

"He's hungry, he didn't feed this morning," Alaric answered stepping closer to the teen,

"Then, get' im out of here, Mr. Saltzman" the blonde teen said,

"I can't. There's somebody watching us," the man stated,

"I'm gonna go rip his head off now," Damon said shifting to leave,

"You do that, Damon, and you risk exposing all of us," Stefan warned,

"Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off," Damon said sarcastically,

"Ric…I'm losing it," Jeremy whispered haggardly,

"You have ten seconds before I go old fashioned on the new guy" Damon said glancing up at Elena who was making her way back from the podium.

"Don't do it, Damon. Please," Stefan pleaded,

"Three, two, one; bye," Elena frowned as he stood to leave

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Jer, feed from me," Stefan and Damon shared looks as Elena stood beside her brother,

"Matt…right now, I'll rip your head off. Don't try my limit," Jeremy stated, Stefan glanced from Matt to Jeremy and Elena while Alaric frowned giving Jeremy a reassuring squeeze with a little force to get him to focus away from the bloodlust all unaware of Connor pointing their gun in their direction.

"Hello there, sorry for being late," a familiar European accented voice said, "oh my, it looks like you need to take a seat," Kol said with an easy smile as he forced Jeremy to sit down on the bench earning startled glances from the others, "here, drink," Damon opened his mouth to point out the fact that drinking between vampires was equal to intimacy Jeremy had already bitten the original's wrist who looked like he was enjoying it a little_ too much_ "better?" Jeremy pulled away the veins under his eyes retracting and he licked the blood off his lips.

"Thanks," he whispered feeling his bloodlust disappear, Alaric looked at Damon who smiled sarcastically, Stefan looked uncomfortable at what just took place. Tyler suddenly moved past Caroline and up the aisle leaving Caroline looking after him in confusion, "the blood, its getting stronger. It's got to be April, you gotta help her," Jeremy said and Elena gasped, she tried to leave when she was stopped by Stefan.

"Elena, we can't risk it," Alaric said turning to her,

"Alaric's right Elena," Stefan stated blocking her path,

"Then I'm gonna do it, I'm not a vampire," she began to push past him when Tyler's voice came from the podium and they turned towards him, Elena took this opportunity to slip past Stefan.

"Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young," the crowd resumed to sitting down, "back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports, didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me, but he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community of giving yourself up for the sake of…" he was suddenly shot,

As everybody began to scream, ducking into the aisles, or rushed out of the church Caroline and Carol rushed to Tyler, Elena kicked Connor on the face and knocked the weapon out of his hold, he recuperated and tackled her down making her grunt in pain as the air was knocked out of her lungs and he began to choke her, she kicked him in the crotch and head butted him before kicking him off her _'he's stronger than a human'_ she thought scrambling to her feet, grabbing his head and banging it against her knee.

"Oh my God," Carol whispered as Caroline lowered to the ground beside Tyler and ripped the stake out of his chest, Stefan rushed to the stage as Tyler began to cough.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," he said,

"Damon's way ahead of you. Stay here, I have to help him," Stefan said and proceeded to leave, Elena panted heavily as she pushing herself up from the ground holding her head in pain, wincing as she sat up watching Connor flee. Spotting April she crawled to her side and gasped at the wound that was bleeding heavily from her side, she glanced up at Jeremy and saw his eyes darkening as his fangs grew.

"Jer, Jeremy don't!" he stopped blinking several times,

"Jeremy, she's April your friend from childhood, you grew up together like siblings," Caroline's voice came from behind him, "fight it, you can do it and help her, make her forget this ever happened," he bit his wrist as he kneeled beside her feeding the teen his blood that slowly healed her, "its okay, you can do it." Jeremy made Amy look at him who was frightened, he made her forget what happened before leaving, "you stopped yourself, you should be proud,"

"Now my head is killing me," Jeremy complained, Caroline giggled.

"Sweetie it gets better," he rolls his eyes,

"I need something to eat before I rip that hunter's head off,"

"That's if he's still alive, speaking of…I gotta go see Tyler, you'll be okay?" he gave a nod,

"My head," he cursed.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed, after Connor had trapped Matt, Amy and he in the grill Elena arrived to save them got into a fight with the hunter she was almost killed so when Stefan helped him escape he was furious. He killed the hunter knowing full well the consequences and got cursed into seeing hallucinations that he nearly killed Elena for hadn't Alaric intervened. "Jer…" she whispered holding her neck breathing quickly in their guardian's hold.

"Elena," he looked around and saw that Connor was gone, "what the hell is happening?"

"You, my friend, are cursed." Klaus said with a sarcastic smile from where he entered the house, Jeremy cursed remembering that the seal broke when he died and became a vampire and just about anyone could enter his home without being invited in, "that hunter wasn't a normal, he was actually a hunter form the five," Jeremy perked up.

"As in the brotherhood of the five?" he questioned, Klaus perked up.

"What do you know of it?" the hybrid demanded,

"I know all about it, the hunters, the cure and Silas from what the witches on the other side used to tell me back when I was a medium," Klaus smirked as he looked at Elena before looking up at Jeremy

"Perhaps you'll be worth keeping alive after all," Elena sat on the couch waiting for Klaus to come back, her neck had long healed and apparently he would be keeping Jeremy in a room so her brother wouldn't try to kill himself, "the hallucinations come in strange ways, I'll have you know so try not to have run into with sharp objects," the hybrid said with a sarcastic smirk.

Jeremy tried to block out Connor, John, Katherine, his parents, Anna and Vicki without much success. He was feeling like crap, he wanted to die and the whole room was lodged that didn't let him get anything to kill himself with, he was trying to fight it for Elena's sake, he began to kick at the edge of the bed and tore out the piece of wood, just as he pointed it at his chest, he was pinned to the wall. "Hello mate, let's keep the sharp objects way from hearts, shall we?"

"Kol…"

"Perhaps, I can offer a distraction," the teen scoffed pushing him away earning a frown, he wiped his tears as he dropped onto the bed,

"I don't even know if you're real," Kol pondered for a moment, "every illusion I see are pretty real and physical, they play nice and then sink their fangs into any weakness; thing is I'm full of' em,"

"That's right Nik went through the same thing for a better part of a century," Kol mused, "but as I said, its all inside your head and I can provide a distraction," he smirked wryly and Jeremy shut his eyes as lips were on his, he leaned back further into the bed as the kiss deepened passionately, the original crawled onto the bed as the kiss turned more demanding and passionate by the second. "I must admit I've missed this," the man whispered huskily as he pulled away slightly.

"Me too…" Jeremy pulled the original closer and pinned him down as their mouths moved against each other and they began to rip off their clothes removing them with urgency craving to be closer to each other as they pinned each other down drinking each other's blood their bodies becoming one, moving against each other slick and tight kissing passionately losing themselves into their lust and love.

"How long are you going to keep Jeremy here?" Elena asked,

"Until the hallucinations stop, I need to know the information he has and it looks like Kol is here," he glanced up smirking wryly, "it looks like they're very _good_ friends," her brows raised and her mouth parted in surprise, "he's providing a good distraction that would keep his mind off the hallucinations and suicidal thoughts." Klaus stated amused.

"W…What?" his smirk grew,

"However, if you're concerned about young Jeremy's life you're more than welcome to stay here,"

"Fine." Alaric decided to stay with them as well when he wasn't working, Klaus didn't bother with them much and usually let them be unless he took blood from her for his hybrids claiming he couldn't let anything to chance, apparently there was a cure for vampirism and Jeremy knew about it, he had plans in making Katherine human so the Petrova Bloodline could continue in case she died or was turned into a vampire, apparently Jeremy could have more information about it since he heard from the witches directly.

Kol stayed with Jeremy all the time, she did _not_ want to know what went in that room and Alaric wasn't comfortable with sharing when she asked worried for her brother's safety at times. The door he was in wasn't to be opened unless she wanted her brother to 'off himself' or for her to die at his own hands so she heeded to Klaus word for now, it was a few days later that Kol came out with Jeremy following behind the hallucinations had apparently stopped much to the original's displeasure and Caroline came to pick them up the winter party before Klaus could interrogate her brother much to her relief, the only thing was that Caroline was having Jeremy _sing_.

"The dawn is breaking, a light shining through you're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you yeah, I'm open you're closed where I follow you'll go, I worry I won't see your face light up again, even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme out of the doubt that fills my mind I somehow find, you and I collide," Caroline sang along with a smile on her face,

"I love this song," the blonde said as the band played acoustically,

"Why did you have Jeremy sing?" Elena asked confused,

"Kol spilled the beans about Jeremy's singing, so I thought I'd give it a try," Carline answered making Elena open her mouth, but promptly shut it as her brother continued to sing.

"I'm quiet you know, you make a first impression I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind, even the best fall down sometimes even the stars refuse to shine out of the back you fall in time I somehow find, you and I collide… don't stop here, I lost my place, I'm close behind…even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme out of the doubt that fills your mind you finally find, you and I collide, you finally find you and I collide, you finally find you and i, collide…" the crowd clapped, "thanks,"

"I love you~!" Caroline called out,

"I'm not doing that again _ever_," she pouted, wrapping her arms around him, "Caroline," Jeremy warned as she kissed his cheek to bribe him, "if I get a drink then maybe," she beamed clapping her hands and compelled one of the bartenders for a drink, Elena gave him a pointed look, "I've been seeing a lot of things that made me want to commit suicide I think I deserve a drink," he stated, "thanks," he told Caroline who gave him the cup of Whiskey.

"Or more hot original sex," she said with a sly grin as he choked,

"Did Kol tell you that too?" Elena asked,

"No, Klaus did," Caroline corrected,

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Jeremy asked, but both remained silent.


	7. Chapter 7

Professor Atticus Shane, Alaric did _not_ like the man in the least, oh who the hell was he kidding. Ric hated the guy! To a point, he agreed with his guardian because Shane spouted nonsense about reviving Silas and so the man could revive Jenna and anyone they've lost and Alaric lost it, "Ric!" he finds himself shouting as his guardian throws the Professor across the room and pins him up against the wall, "Kol!" the Original is stopping him with a look that says 'this is his problem to deal with, not yours' and he can only turn to the scene.

"You piss me the hell off, you wanna know why? Because these kids had their lives turn into a living hell and you're want to turn this world into a hell on earth and make their lives more miserable," Alaric says grabbing Shane by the neck, "Bonnie, that girl failed her Chemistry test after her mother was turned into a vampire, she comes to talk to me the following day for tutoring so she can get better, she just wants a sense of normalcy and stability and you're compromising that by getting her into dark magic,"

"Expression isn't dark…" whatever Shane was going to say next is silenced by Alaric's fist making contact with his face and his knee hitting the man's gut, Jeremy winces as Alaric talks about each of them, Caroline(who lost her father) Tyler(who lost his mother) Matt(who lost his sister) Elena (her parents, who lost her biological parents and Jenna) and about him, Jeremy Gilbert-the boy that loses everyone he cares about, his parents, his family, his friends and his girlfriends and as Kol's hands tighten around his arms, he likes the reminder that Kol is still there.

"These kids look after me for advise, they rely on me in things they can't even rely on their parents with so if you try getting them involved in more supernatural drama than they already have I'll kill you and not even blink while I do it," Alaric says biting his wrist forcing for the Professor to drink it before banging Shane's head against the wall rendering him unconscious, "so," the man says with an easy smile that eerie resembles Kol's, "should we go home?"

"You're seriously crazy, you know that?" Jeremy found himself saying,

"Not any crazier than the guy behind you," Alaric retorts making his way towards the door,

"Thank you for the compliment mate," Kol says a little too cheerful,

"I didn't know the others relied on you too…" Jeremy trails off following him out of Campus perhaps a little guilty for not paying attention, "so you're a former boy scout/high school history teacher/guardian/father/big brother/best friend/ hunter/vampire and counselor?" Jeremy jokes, but he knows the kid long enough to know he's dead serious, Kol arches a brow just slightly maybe curious or impressed-Alaric doesn't bother to guess.

"Slash whiskey drinker all around lost cause," he finishes earning a small smile from the teen. Things seemed to look out better and they were able to save Bonnie from dark magic with Kol's help. Speaking of which… Kol slammed his hand on the table where Jeremy was eyeing the plate of food the original had cook with suspicion,

"You need to eat that!" Caroline looked at the pasta, she knew Klaus was a good cook, but Kol? Even Jeremy had his doubts.

"What are you my wife?" Jeremy asked bemused,

"I can show you who the real wife is right now," the original said with a sinister smirk, the medium shot him a glare.

"If you lay a single hand on me I'll castrate you," he threatened before poking at the food and then he took a small bite, he chewed and the swallowed he turned to his friend, sister and guardian, "it's not poisoned or vervained,"

"Hey!" Kol protested indignant,

"Oh goodie I was starving," Caroline beams,

"It's really good," Elena commented,

"You're not half-bad buddy," Alaric remarks,

"Why I ought to…!" Kol began darkly,

"What?" Jeremy dared him to try something, so Kol did, he leaned over the counter grabbing the teen by the collar and crashed their lips together, both females and male choked at this, "mmph!" protesting for several moments he caved in, closing his eyes feeling the Original smirk into the kiss he bit down on his lip drawing a hiss from the original, "cheers," he said licking the blood off his lips and the other's eyes darkened in lust.

"Oh," Caroline begins,

"My," Elena follows,

"God!" Caroline squealed, "thanks for the idea Jer!" she was defienetly dying to leave Klaus wanting for more and leave him hanging with just a kiss. After finding out that Hayley and Tyler _really_ had a relationship behind her back after Tyler denied it putting the excuse of 'helping the others break the sire bond' and she went along with his plan that got his mother killed, she became Klaus's friend and was comforted on the porch of his Mansion with some pistachio ice cream with whipped cream and a blanket around her although she did not need it, his arm around her for comfort.

Klaus had been really sweet and a little awkward, but he was _really_ changing, showing him the person he could really be if she gave him the opportunity, Alaric had welcomed her home smelling Klaus's scent on her with a hot chocolate in hand claiming that the man had given him a head's up on the situation. Within the weeks seeing how Kol made Jeremy happy she decided to give the man who made her heart flutter a chance, Alaric simply said that if he was a dick to her he'll kick his ass and pose him naked in the middle of town square for sport:

It made her giggle to the point of tears.

_"If you fail the big college exams or don't get into college because he distracted you, I'll really kick his ass."_ was Alaric's second threat after her first Date with Klaus to a really small yet cozy bakery in Town where they made delicious muffins and green tea with ginseng. Elena had commented on how unusual simple Klaus was, Caroline thinks that he remembers that she didn't really think expensive things would win her over.

_"Time, is going by, so much faster than I, and I'm starting to regret not spending time with you…"_ Caroline raised the volume on the Radio and turned to Jeremy with puppy eyes,

"Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside, so I'm starting to regret not telling you all of this to you so I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…you're never gonna be alone, from this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall…you're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone," she sang nudging him to sing along in which he sighed resigned singing the next verse.

"And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need, but you so if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…" Caroline smiled widely as she hugged Jeremy moving from side to side along with the beat of the song while Elena laughed as Alaric chuckled at her antics knowing she would get away with just about anything winking at Kol who shot her a glare for touching _his_ lover.

He was fun to tease knowing he wouldn't hurt her because Jeremy would get mad at him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Waking up in bed with a warm body beside you…every morning, it's a nice feeling," he mumbled earning a grin from the other, "with the annoying breathing by your neck that doesn't let you sleep—" Jeremy laughed as he hit the ground after he was pushed off the bed, Kol childishly laid across the bed not allowing him any space as he pulled the blanket over his head as the teen sat up, "I have to get to work so I'm gonna take a shower," Kol perked up, in vampire speed Jeremy shut the door behind him locking it. Alaric would murder Kol if he broke down the door again and besides, he really was running late for work.

Elena, Matt, Caroline and Bonnie graduated a few days ago. Rebekah had taken Matt away for a trip to see the world throughout the summer, Elijah and Elena were…dating? If he could call giving 'gooey eyes' to each other as if they were everything in the world to each other _dating_ and he had taken her to New Orleans where he was helping Klaus at, Caroline and her mother were off to a vacation on the Eastern countries after she decided to have a break from boys after she caught a werewolf named Hayley and Tyler cheating, Bonnie had gone to spend some time with her mother who promised not to walk out on her again and he was…

He was getting kidnapped by Kol who determined they needed to travel the world as well.

"Did you really have to snap my neck?" Jeremy asked bemused as he rubbed his neck feeling sore,

"You abhor compulsion," Kol retorted, the teen rolled his eyes and then stopped to look at the people he saw across the street, before he could turn to run away his arm was grabbed, "come now, let's greet them," Kol said with a smile and Jeremy held the need to bang his head against the nearest object as the original forced him to cross the street as he tried to walk the other way, "greetings!"

"Kol!" Rebekah exclaimed, Matt shifted uncomfortable as he shot Elena a pleading look while Elijah shut his eyes with a sigh and Klaus chuckled while Caroline forced a smile, "what are you doing here?" her eyes narrowed at Jeremy accusingly, "you told him, didn't you?" she accused, the young vampire shot her a glare.

"I got my neck snapped and woke up in some airport in Paris, I think he figured it out all on his own," he bit out,

"So you knew," Kol said and the teen flinched as more forced was applied to his arm that was threatening to break, the Original smile widened sadistically, "we'll talk later about this, let's join them," he said releasing him as he pulled out a chair for himself.

"I'd rather not,"

"Sit down," Jeremy winced as he was forced to sit, Elena gave him a concerned look.

"Thanks for ratting me out," he hissed,

"How else could he have found out?" Rebekah retorted,

"I don't know, maybe the fact that they weren't in New Orleans and you were ignoring his calls, its Kol he wouldn't get suspicious in the least," Jeremy stated sarcastically. Klaus chuckles only served to infuriate him further, he grabbed Kol's wrist with force, "put it down," he whispered before a scene could be made. Elijah glanced their way with concern, the teen narrowed his eyes at his lover, "drop the damn butter knife Kol," it was dropped on the table,

"Good boy," Klaus mocked and faster than they could blink the knife had made contact with the Hybrid's shoulder, Caroline hugged him tight before he could give an anger outburst that could cause a massacre, Matt was on edge just thinking about the siblings being together even Elena looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped out of fear since she was only human, "you insolent—"

"Enough of this childishness, Niklaus, Kol," Elijah spoke sharply in a commanding tone,

"For crying out loud, we're leaving you've ruined my appetite," Rebekah said standing, Matt quickly followed not wanting to stay there longer than necessary, "good day,"

"Later," Matt said, "I'll catch you later Jer," the teen gave a nod with an apologetic smile, well, there was at least no hot vampire sex that night because Kol was angry at him for hiding the fact that he knew his siblings were meeting up in France yet were leaving Kol out of it for the same reason that he clashed a lot with Klaus and they were trying to get Klaus to change for the better so he had promised Elena to keep it a secret.

Kol wasn't happy with him the days to come, he was actually sleeping in the _couch_, what was the world coming to? He was the one who kicked Kol out of his room into the couch when the Original couldn't keep his hands to himself that Alaric would stand guard at his door to make sure the Original wouldn't try to sneak in. But now…it was _he_, Jeremy Gilbert who was sleeping in the couch and he wasn't about to apologize either.

"Oh my god," Caroline giggled, "like the actual couch?" he sighed with a nod she giggled madly,

"S'not funny, that couch is vintage and its not in the least comfortable," he grumbled, "I get that he's mad about it, but its not like I could break multiple promises,"

"Well he's your boyfriend and he was probably hurt that you didn't put him first,"

"I think he was actually worried about' em," he said making her stop to consider, "like I was saying, he was looking for them and none of them returned his calls and the paranoia grew as the days passed, it got up to 40 calls a day," Caroline tilted her head in thought.

"I guess when you put t that way the ones that have to apologize are the others, not you," she said, "so no hot original vampire sex?" he shot her a reprimanding look, "I'm kidding," she giggled.

"The thing is, to convince Klaus to _apologize_, we have better luck with him committing suicide,"

"Its not impossible," Caroline scolded lightly, "let me talk to him, I'll deal with my original boyfriend, you deal with yours," they parted ways at the café and he didn't want to interrupt Elena's date with Elijah at the Eifel Tower so he just went straight home not bothering with the people advertising for tourist calling out in French rather loudly, sometimes he missed the cold wind but since he became a vampire it didn't affect him anymore.

"Where were you?" Kol questioned the instant he entered the door,

"Now you wanna talk?" he winced as his back met the wall as a hand seized him by the throat, Alaric's training reflexes kicked in and he ripped the arm from his neck and shoved the original back only to be pinned on the ground with Kol sitting on him, "that hurt…" he groaned,

"You're 1000 years too early to defeat me kid," in the gleeful tone of voice the Original speaks in lets Jeremy know that his lover's mood had improved, "I suddenly remembered that pesky guardian of yours isn't here to breathe over my shoulder and there are many…" his hand ripped the teen's shirt open trailing down earning shivers, "useful ways to take advantage of that missing presence…" unbuckling the boy's belt, he leaned down his lips brushing against Jeremy's ear enjoying the shudder that came from the teen, "wouldn't you agree?" he whispered huskily.

"I thought I told you," Jeremy began and pinned the Original under him, "nobody likes a tease," Kol's smirk turned into a devilish grin.

"Oh? And what will you be doing about that?" he questioned. Jeremy's eyes narrowed as black veins grew under his eyes, in an instant they slammed onto a wall their mouths meeting passionately, tongues mingling in a demanding, passion-filled kiss as their hands ripped off their clothing shedding it needing closure in their desire to have bare skin to skin contact, "that's certainly a way of dealing with it," Kol said breathlessly, Jeremy didn't say anything as he pinned the original on the ground his hand wandering to dangerously low areas.

"Stop talking,"

"Gladly."


End file.
